Easter Egg Turnabout
by indigo's ocean
Summary: It's altogether too cold and too gloomy for an Easter egg hunt, and Ema's misery is complete when she sees Klavier Gavin tagging along with the Apollo Justice team. But maybe the prosecutor and detective, working together, can win the egg hunt. mild Klema


Written in response to yet another request from _reno_sunnyd_ (I should really learn her FFN name), who can't seem to get enough of this pairing. Due to prom, which is coming up next Saturday at our school, I was kind of in the mood to write a chickflick-ish fic. And, you know, Ema behaves exactly like I would in her situation, seriously. Anyway, um, I was supposed to put Godot and/or Edgey in this fic as well, but since I'm currently starting the fourth case of the last Phoenix Wright game, I'm not quite sure how things turn out with them. So in penance, after I finish I have agreed to write her something about Godot. Now let's just hope I can keep that promise...

**Easter Egg Turnabout**

It's altogether too cold and too gloomy for an Easter egg hunt, and Ema's misery is complete when she sees Klavier Gavin tagging along with the Apollo Justice team. But maybe the prosecutor and detective, working together, can win the egg hunt, and maybe Klavier's not such a bad guy after all... [mild Klema, post Apollo Justice]

---

The park was gray and gloomy. And cold, Ema thought, wrapping her jacket tighter around her shoulders and feeling glad that she had thought to wear it. Unseasonably cold and unseasonably rainy for mid-April, it definitely wasn't Easter weather. She sighed. For Apollo - prompted by Trucy, of course, but still - for him to schedule an egg hunting party on _today_ of all days, probably the chilliest day in the past two months, was just ridiculous.

Though, she supposed it _was_ Easter, and one had to keep up tradition, if nothing else...

"Fräulein!" a smooth voice called from behind her and she jumped, nearly falling off the cold stone bench. Klavier Gavin was heading up the sidewalk to the park in his usual purple suit, his arms laden incongruously with several festive looking Easter baskets. "What brings you to the park on a nasty day like this?"

"Like you're one to talk," Ema muttered nastily in reply. She realized with a sinking feeling that Apollo had probably invited the glimmerous fop as well. Easter egg hunting with the famed Prosecutor Gavin. _Joy_.

Apollo Justice was walking up the path behind him, wearing (to no great surprise) red. He was holding several plastic bags that looked to be full of brightly colored eggs. Ema really hoped they were fake. Real eggs were disgusting. "You're here early, Detective!" he said brightly, waving to her.

"Sorry?" Ema hazarded, breaking off the glare she had been directing at Klavier to give Apollo a look. "It's already eleven-thirty..."

Apollo gave her a sheepish grin and rubbed the back of his neck. "Ahaha, well, Trucy took longer than we thought she would to find her Easter basket, and then insisted on counting jelly beans..." He trailed off and shrugged. "I tried to keep them on schedule."

"Them?" the detective asked as Trucy bounded up the sidewalk, followed by her 'father', Phoenix Wright, famed _ex-_attorney. "Oh!" She stood up hastily. "Good morning, Mr. Wright!"

The man smiled congenially. "Just Phoenix, Ema," he said, holding out a hand for her to shake. "I stopped being Mr. Wright seven years ago."

Ema shook his hand. "You know, you could always start again..." she hazarded, just like nearly every time she spoke to him.

And Phoenix shook his head, just like every time she had asked. "I told you Ema; I've moved on. I don't need courtroom dramas like that anymore. But go on, have fun today. Don't let an old fogey like me ruin your fun."

"You're only thirty-five, Herr Wright," Klavier pointed out. Ema bristled. What had given him the right to listen in on their conversation? "Why not join in the fun? It is a holiday, after all."

"No, no." Phoenix waved the prosecutor away and took over Ema's vacated seat. "My ankle's been bothering me lately." He had walked to the bench just fine, Ema thought. "And Trucy wants me to act as a judge, anyway, since I was the one who hid all of the eggs for our first round."

"You could have said that at the beginning..." Ema muttered, but whatever reply she might have given was interrupted by Trucy, who plopped herself down next to her father.

"Daddy and one of his old pals hid them all here last night!" she said happily. "I always wondered why people hide Easter eggs. Why not Easter bunnies or even Easter baskets? And what happens if you find a real egg? Do you put that in the basket too?"

"No," Apollo said. "You leave that where you found it." He had left his collection of plastic eggs on the ground next to Klavier's Easter baskets. "Those are for later, I think," he said in response to Ema's questioning look. "Trucy insisted on bringing more than what were hidden in the park already. These don't have candy in them, though."

"Then what's the point, Herr -" Klavier's sarcastic question was cut off by Trucy, who clapped her hands together three times for their attention.

"Okay, listen up, everyone!" she said, her eyes sparkling with excitement. She was fifteen years old, Ema thought. A fifteen year old and three adults were going to go out Easter egg hunting in the park. On a day that looked and felt like it came straight from December. She shook her head. It was best not to think about it. "Daddy hid twenty five eggs around the park, and we're going to have a contest to find them!" She beamed at them. "We'll split up in teams of two each, and each team will get one basket. Whoever finds the most eggs in fifteen minutes wins!"

Ema exchanged a glance with Apollo. "That's why we invited him," the fledgling defense attorney said, jerking his head in Klavier's direction. "To even out the teams, you know.

"Then who will he be paired with?" she asked with a sinking feeling. She had a horrible suspicion she already knew.

And that suspicion was confirmed when Trucy grabbed Apollo's arm. "Polly's with me!" she said brightly, smiling at Ema and Klavier in turn. "That leaves you two and Daddy, but Daddy's sitting out, so I guess it's just you two!"

"_Great_," Ema replied sarcastically, glancing over at Klavier. He made a mock bow and held out his arm, as if to escort her. "Fräulein?"

Ema made a face. "It's not like this is a dance," she said nastily, walking past him to grab a basket. Just great. She had only agreed to come with Apollo because he begged (and maybe because Mr. Wright would be there too, but that was a different matter), and now to be roped into hunting for Easter eggs with the man she hated most in the world? That was just... just ridiculous.

Apollo tore himself away from the bubbly Trucy for a moment to give her an apologetic glance. Ema shrugged in reply. She was already at the park; she figured she might as well find eggs. Apollo had told her that they would have candy inside. She had been running low on Snackoos lately and had been too busy to go to the store, meaning that she was low on chocolate and feeling it.

"Ready?" Phoenix asked, reclining on the bench and looking amused. "Ema, don't look so happy."

The detective blushed, but her expression soon changed to a glare in answer to Klavier's smirk.

"Set?" Phoenix continued, looking at Trucy and Apollo. "Trucy, don't start running before I call time..."

His daughter nodded vigorously, leaning forward and straining against the hand Apollo had wrapped around her wrist.

"_Go!_"

Trucy took off running, dragging a flailing Apollo behind her. Ema began to walk more slowly, following Klavier's lead as he poked around in the bushes at the perimeter of the park. She hadn't gone egg hunting since her sister - well, she hadn't gone Easter egg hunting in a long time.

"Found one," Klavier said suddenly, straightening and depositing a bright pink plastic egg into her basket.

"Oh!" Ema said, surprised. She picked it up gingerly and shook it. It rattled promisingly.

"And another," Klavier continued after he had taken a few more steps. "These are spaced strangely, Fräulein. I wonder who Herr Wright was with when he hid them."

Ema placed the blue egg in her basket, glancing over at Trucy and Apollo. They were at the opposite side of the park and Trucy had practically buried herself in the bushes in search of more eggs. "Why would that matter?" she asked, looking at the prosecutor.

He pushed aside a few branches and shrugged. "Just curious. This damp is going to ruin my suit." When Ema transferred her skeptical glance to his sleeves, she saw that he did indeed have wet patches on his arms, probably from the plants. They were still soaking from the night before.

"If you're so concerned about your outfit, why are you hunting around in the bushes like that?" she asked scathingly.

Klavier straightened and gave his most charming smile. "I have more suits, of course," he said, holding out a green egg for her to put in the basket. "And I seem to be very lucky today, Fräulein."

Now Trucy was flying across the grass to the flowerbeds in the middle of the park, Apollo running to catch up. "How so?"

The prosecutor's smiled widened. "I seem to be finding eggs rather quickly," he said. "And I did get partnered with the most _charming_ woman on the police force." His sarcasm, though subtle in tone, was biting.

Ema felt herself flushing. "Shut up," she snapped, crossing her arms and jostling the three eggs in the basket. They rolled around with annoying rattling noises.

Klavier, smile remaining in place, moved to another bunch of bushes and bent down to hunt for more eggs. "You asked," he said. The detective rolled her eyes.

Apollo and Trucy had moved across half of the park extremely quickly, although Ema thought her team seemed to be having more luck. The apprentice magician was scanning the bare tree branches for eggs. As if Mr. Wright would have made them that easy to find. The bright plastic would stand out so much it would be -

"Found one," Ema said, pointing at the nearest tree. A bright yellow egg was nesting in the fork between two branches - so maybe Trucy _had _been onto something. She hurried to grab it before it was spotted by the other team.

"Sure you can reach, Fräulein?" Klavier asked, the mock concern in his voice infuriating. He was trailing her like a puppy, she noted with disgust.

"Of course I can," Ema replied with much more confidence than she felt. She stood on her toes and grasped for the egg, but her fingers fell a hairsbreadth short. "Oh, damn."

Klavier, standing behind her, took another step forward and reached up to grab it. Ema felt his breath on the back of her neck and twisted away. When she turned around to face him, Klavier was holding the yellow egg and grinning. "That makes four, Fräulein Detective." He deposited the egg in her basket and went back to the bushes.

"Brilliant," she muttered under her breath as she stomped after him. "You can count."

They passed the next several minutes in heated competition, their collection of eggs growing fast. Ema found it a matter of pride to spot the eggs before Klavier did, occasionally digging through the bushes right along with him and putting her steadily filling basket in jeopardy. She was so busy that she didn't even have a chance to look to see how Trucy and Apollo were doing.

"Twelve," the detective said proudly, placing a bright purple egg into the basket.

"One more egg and we'll win for sure," Klavier replied, straightening and brushing off his suit. His pant legs were covered with dead leaves and other debris, and his wrists were wet with dew. Ema, through sheer force of will, managed not to smirk at his appearance. She probably looked just as bad.

As if to prove her supposition, Klavier reached over and plucked something from her hair. "Lovely hair ornament, Fräulein," he said, showing her the twig.

Ema ignored him, scanning the park for Trucy and Apollo. They were standing upright too, looking puzzled. Before Ema had the chance to ask Klavier what he thought the two could be doing (not that she _would_ have, anyway), Phoenix stood from his spot on the park bench.

"Time!" the ex-attorney yelled, waving his arms. "Time, guys!"

Trucy jumped and grabbed Apollo, running back to the starting point. The poor defense attorney had both arms wrapped around the basket in an attempt to ensure that no eggs would fall out during his headlong rush. He looked tired, and Ema was glad that she hadn't been partnered with the hyperactive fifteen year old. (Though it wasn't as if being on a team with a glimmerous fop was really any better.)

"We had better go, Fräulein," Klavier said, beckoning her along. "The only way they can beat us is if they have thirteen eggs. Otherwise, we have a chance." He sent her a smile.

Ema rolled her eyes more out of habit than anything before following.

Phoenix was already counting Trucy and Apollo's eggs when they arrived, placing each one in a neat line on the bench beside him. "- nine, ten, eleven, and... twelve." He smiled up at the team. "That all?"

Apollo nodded. Trucy was already eyeing the basket Ema was holding, probably to see if they had found more. "We have twelve, Herr Wright," Klavier said without preamble. "I guess it's a tie."

"Not so fast," Phoenix replied, taking the basket from Ema and sifting through it with his fingers. There was a pause. "Twelve," he said finally, looking between the teams. "You mean you didn't find the last egg?"

"No...?" Trucy said hesitantly, obviously suspecting some kind of trick. "Why? Did you put it somewhere special?"

"Can you tell us where it is?" Klavier joined in. "Since the time is up."

Phoenix shook his head. "No way," he replied. "Just look a little more carefully. Lawyers and detectives should have an eye for detail."

Trucy cleared her throat.

"And magicians too, of course," Phoenix added quickly. "Look closely - you'd be surprised. The last egg could be right under your no-"

"_Ha_!" Klavier exclaimed, dropping down to grab something under the bench. Trucy dove half a second later, and when Klavier pulled an egg out from the tall grass around one of the legs of the bench, Trucy's hand was clutched around it. "Got it," he said.

Apollo stepped forward, pointing at Klavier and taking him by surprise. "_Objection!_ Trucy's hand is still on the egg!"

"_Objection_!" Klavier rejoined. "I saw the egg first."

"Prove it!" Apollo cried.

"Trucy dove to find it a little bit later than Klavier did," Ema volunteered, stepping forward. Lawyers would be lawyers, she thought resignedly, both in the courtroom and out.

Klavier shot Apollo a smirk. "There. Witness testimony that favors _me_." Ema noticed how Trucy's face fell and her grip on the egg loosened.

"_Hold it!_" Apollo shook his head. "The witness is from your team; therefore her testimony could easily be biased. Can you provide an impartial witness?" He crossed his arms over his chest in the same self-confident posture he used in the courtroom, and waited.

Ema looked at Phoenix. He had witnessed everything and told them that he would act as the judge - wasn't he the obvious choice? But after an excruciating pause, Klavier shook his head. "My apologies, Herr Forehead. I am unable to find an unbiased witness."

Apollo grinned. "That considerably weakened your case," he said. "If we discard Detective Skye's testimony and you yourself admitted that there are no impartial witnesses, then there is no one to prove that you saw it first and therefore nothing to back up your claim as winner."

"_Objection!_" Klavier shouted. "I stood up with it first, therefore -"

"_Objection!_" Apollo replied, matching the prosecutor's volume. "If you look closely at your hands, you'll see that Trucy's fingers are under yours, _clearly_ showing that she had her fingers around the egg first."

Klavier looked, and made a show of consternation. "So they are, Herr Forehead. I'll admit it this time - you win."

"_Not guilty!_" Apollo cheered, pumping a fist into the air. Trucy took the egg (now rightfully hers) and joined him in his cheering. Out of the corner of her eye Ema saw Phoenix chuckle into his hand, and frowned. She turned to Klavier, about to say something, before she felt a soft brush of moisture on her cheek.

Looking up, curious, Ema's eye was immediately hit by a snowflake. "It's snowing!" she said, her voice a mixture of wonderment and disbelief. "On Easter!"

Phoenix looked up at the growing volume of white flakes and shook his head. "That's a sign," he said. "Time to get going."

Trucy looked disappointed. "Really?" she asked glumly. "But we've only done one egg hunt!"

"Do you really want to look for eggs in all this snow?" Apollo asked her gently, gathering up the bags full of plastic eggs.

"Here's an idea!" Phoenix stood, grinning. "Let's all meet up again at my office, and we can have an egg hunt there!" Remembering her first visit to the ex-attorney's office in seven years, Ema shuddered. She wasn't sure that was a good idea - if they hid the eggs, chances were most of them would never be recovered - but still, it was a fun way to spend Easter and it would let her forget about her craving for Snackoos. And Trucy seemed delighted with the idea - grinning and making Klavier promise that _yes_, even though he lost he would _definitely_ visit the office just to hang out and maybe for a rematch.

As they were walking down the sidewalk through the increasingly heavy snowfall, Ema turned away from watching the trio of Apollo, Phoenix, and Trucy to look up at Klavier. "You lost on purpose, didn't you," she accused, remembering what she was going to say before they had been distracted by the snow.

Klavier raised an eyebrow. "Whatever are you talking about, Fräulein?"

"When you told Apollo there were no impartial witnesses," she elaborated. "Mr. Wright was right there, and he would have told the truth. You had that egg first."

"Herr Wright?" Klavier asked, his tone a bad mimicry of surprise. "I never even thought of using him as a witness!"

Ema's steps slowed. "You liar," she said. "You could have won, but you lost on purpose. For Trucy."

Klavier, ahead of her now, looked back over his shoulder and shot her a dazzling smile. "And if I did?" he asked, amused.

Now Ema had stopped completely, the still full basket dangling on her arm. She watched Klavier's flamboyantly purple back recede into the snow. He had lost on purpose because he wanted Trucy to be happy, that was obvious. She gave a half smile. So maybe he could be a pretty good guy...

"Hurry up, Fräulein!" came Klavier's voice through the growing storm. "If you want to stare at me, at least look at my face, not my back!"

...And maybe not.

---

FYI, the 'old pal' with whom Phoenix hid the eggs was none other than our friend Gumshoe. (Get it? Old _pal_?)

Ch'yeah, anyway. I still don't like Klema, though, since this is my third attempt, it's getting smoother to write. (Go check out my other ones, which you can access through my profile page!) It's also been a while since I've played Apollo Justice, so my characterization of Trucy might be a little off. I do love hobo!Phoenix, though. I think he was my favorite character in the game.

Review and receive a free (virtual) chocolate egg!


End file.
